La familia es lo primero
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: Rose quiere presentarle su novio a su familia durante la cena de Nochebuena. Y muchas cosas pueden salir mal. [RoseScor]


La nieve caía con una fuerza que hubiera asustado a familias menos decididas y las hubiera hecho quedarse en casa, pero en La Madriguera o se reunían todos o aquello no sería una verdadera fiesta de navidad, así que nadie podía quedarse atrás y nadie se amedrentaba ante la perspectiva de quedar enterrados bajo metros y metros de nieve.

Molly llevaba cocinando la cena de Nochebuena desde el mediodía y a medida que se iban apareciendo uno a uno los invitados podían oler a lo lejos el maravilloso aroma de las patatas asadas de aquella maravillosa mujer que tanto los mimaba a todos. Primero llegaron Bill y Fleur acompañados de Victoire, que cada día se parecía más a su madre, habiendo dejado un poco de lado los genes Weasley, cosa que por supuesto seguía alterando a Molly más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero al fin y al cabo amaba a su nieta y aquello no era su culpa, por mucho que su nuera le pusiera de los nervios.

A los pocos segundos estaban apareciendo Harry y Ginny unos metros más allá, también con sus respectivos hijos. James estaba tan alto que casi le sacaba una cabeza a su padre, y Albus también parecía ir por el mismo camino, adoptando ese cuerpo delgado y lánguido de adolescente paliducho. Lily, la menor de los tres, era clavadita a su madre tanto en carácter como en aspecto para alegría de su abuela, y aunque aún era pequeña parecía más espabilada que sus hermanos en su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Charlie y Percy ya estaban dentro con sus respectivas esposas y hablando con su padre y poco después apareció George de la mano de su último ligue, un chico estadounidense moreno y pequeñito que no paraba de reírse de sus chistes. A ese paso, solo faltaban por llegar Ron y Hermione, y era raro que no estuvieran ya allí pues Hermione era muy conocida por su puntualidad y porque odiaba llegar tarde. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Molly Weasley empezó a preocuparse. El reloj marcaba que ya era hora de ir sirviendo la cena pero no podía empezar sin su hijo, no se lo perdonaría a sí misma, así que dejó que todos se fueran acomodando y charlando amigablemente.

Ella, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse y mirar por la ventana hasta que escuchó un sonido que la sorprendió, una especie de motor. ¿Eran muggles? ¿Por esa zona? ¿acaso se habrían perdido? Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel aparato rojo se detenía cerca de su puerta y de él salían una Hermione con pinta de enfado, un Ron irritado y dos niños que miraban a sus padres algo aburridos, ya acostumbrados a sus peleas.

Arthur se acercó a la ventana ante su confusión y al ver el coche salió sin más preámbulo de la casa, emocionado como era de esperarse a saludar a su hijo y sobre todo a maravillarse con el invento muggle.

—¡Oh, Hermione, querida! ¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Es eso que los muggles llaman "vinículos"?

—Vehículo, Arthur —lo corrigió la chica, cambiando su expresión de fastidio a una de alegría y yendo a abrazar a su suegro con cariño.

—Oh, sí, y a mí nada, ¿no? —se quejó Ron cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia su madre, que se había acercado preocupada a ellos.

—Ronald, Hermione, querida, ¿por qué habéis venido en ese extraño aparato? —preguntó pasándole a su hijo cariñosamente un brazo por encima en un medio abrazo aunque sin dejar de mirar nerviosa al coche.

—Hermione ha decidido que la noche de Nochebuena era la mejor para enseñar a nuestros hijos "costumbres muggles" y nos ha traído hasta aquí en ese cachivache en el que casi nos matamos.

—Cállate, Ronald, lo he llevado perfectamente. —rebatió su esposa, saludando luego a su suegra.

Rose y Hugo habían quedado un poco apartados ante tanta pelea, pero tan pronto como su abuelo, que ya había terminado de admirar el "vinículo" se acercó a ellos saltaron a darle un abrazo. Ambos eran tan pelirrojos como cualquier Weasley e igual de pecosos, aunque habían heredado los ojos marrones de su madre y su pelo difícil de domar, sobre todo Rose, que poseía unos rizos de fuego solían ser el centro de atención, tanto para bien como para mal.

—Rose, querida, estás preciosa—la halagó Arthur, tirándole de la mejilla como hacía cuando era pequeña, aunque ya tenía dieciséis. —Y Hugo, cuánto has crecido. Pronto me vas a alcanzar.

Rose agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa y quiso comenzar a hablar, pero pronto se vio interrumpida por su hermano, que comenzó a presumir con Arthur de su altura, así que la chica simplemente rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la casa donde el resto de los parientes esperaban hambrientos seguida del resto de su familia que seguía hablando y hablando sin parar.

En realidad, Rose se sentía muy afortunada de no haber podido abrir la boca todavía, algo que en otras ocasiones le hubiera molestado porque, vamos a ser sinceros, a veces parecía invisible, pero aquella noche en particular estaba tan nerviosa que no estaba segura de poder ocultar el temblor que sabía que saldría de su voz y prefería camuflarse en el ambiente navideño y familiar que había por todas partes.

Finalmente todos ingresaron en casa y ocuparon sus asientos y ella se las arregló para acabar al lado de su primo Albus, compañero de curso y sin duda su mejor amigo. James también lo había sido, pero desde que había acabado Hogwarts estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando para ser auror que apenas había podido verle el pelo, y en ese mismo instante parecía demasiado ocupado en hablar con su tío Percy acerca de no sé qué cosas aburridas del Ministerio que le importaban muy poco en ese instante.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Albus en cuanto la vio. No hacía falta saludo más efusivo cuando la había visto hacía dos días en el tren que los llevaba a casa.

—No estoy segura, Al… Creo que papá me va a matar—dijo Rose en un susurro nervioso, mordiéndose los labios e intentando quitarse las pielecillas que le habían salido con el frío hasta hacerse daño solo para poder distraerse un poco.

—Tu padre, el abuelo, probablemente mi padre… Seguro que te desheredan, pero no te preocupes, siempre puedes apelar clemencia al tío George e irte a vivir con él y con su novio, seguro que no le importa. —Albus se tomaba su desesperación con mucho humor, pero la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por su prima, no tanto porque la fueran a echar de casa, sino más por… bueno, estaba preocupado porque matasen a Scorpius.

Porque sí, aquella noche donde toda la familia Weasley y Potter al completo se había reunido para celebrar la alegría de Navidad, ella iba a meter un Malfoy, y no cualquier Malfoy, sino un Malfoy que además era su novio. Rose no podía dejar de plantearse si aquello era buena idea o si debía retirarse y cambiar de plan a uno menos directo en el que ella le enviaba una carta a su familia desde Hogwarts y hasta las próximas vacaciones su padre no podía dejar caer toda su furia sobre ella, pero ya no tenía forma de comunicárselo a Scorpius, que por cierto debía estar por aparecer en cualquier momento, según el plan acordado.

Creo que antes de continuar con esta historia, deberíamos aclarar que no, Rose no estaba loca ni era masoquista, y que dentro de sus planes de vida no estaba la idea de enamorarse de un Malfoy. Si lo vemos en perspectiva, aquello era completamente culpa de Ron, después de todo había sido él quien la había hecho fijarse en Scorpius, para empezar. Por supuesto, las intenciones del hijo varón menor de los Weasley no había sido acercarlos, sino crear una rivalidad para estar seguro de que su hija no se acercaba ni de casualidad a los de su calaña, y lo había conseguido en cierto modo. Durante los primeros años, Rose no podía ni ver al muchacho que en otras circunstancias hubiera ignorado completamente, y habiendo salido con el temperamento de su tía Ginny (y bueno, de su madre, que si bien parecía más sosegada, también era una leona hecha y derecha) lo había tenido en el punto de mira y lo había intentado superar en todo. Scorpius conocía la animosidad de la chica, pues también era amigo de Albus y había intentado llevarse con ella, pero Rose se había cerrado en banda desde el minuto uno.

¿Cómo habían acabado juntos entonces? Parecía tan inverosímil, porque aunque el Malfoy no la odiaba estaba empezando a cansarse de ella y sus jueguecitos estúpidos y tampoco le hacía especial ilusión verla las pocas veces que tenía que hacerlo. Bueno, todo ocurre por una razón. Aquel último año los dos habían cambiado mucho, tanto física como mentalmente.

Rose se había desarrollado del todo como mujer y haber jugado al Quidditch durante tantos años la habían hecho tener un cuerpo que podría pararle el corazón a cualquiera. Además, demasiado ocupada con todas sus asignaturas después de sus TIMOs, había olvidado bastante su enemistad con Scorpius, a quien apenas veía de todas maneras porque estaban enfocados en diferentes especialidades. Scorpius por su parte ya llevaba un par de años levantando pasiones por todo el castillo, y aunque le había traído siempre sin cuidado, de repente se dio cuenta de que empezaba a desarrollar un sentimiento extraño hacia la pelirroja. ¿Por qué, si no la soportaba?

La respuesta era sencilla, el Quidditch. Aquel sexto año, una de sus tareas como capitán de Slytherin había sido observar a los demás equipos en el campo durante algunos entrenamientos permitidos para tomar nota de sus estrategias, en los que había centrado sobre todo su atención en su buscadora, que no era otra que la Weasley. En juego era difícil darse cuenta, pero desde lejos podía ver su determinación, su fuerza, todas esas cualidades que la hacían una auténtica Gryffindor y lo que había comenzado como admiración se había convertido en un enamoramiento bastante considerable. Y por fin, habiendo encontrado a alguien digna de él -era su orgullo Malfoy quien hablaba- había comenzado a intentar acercarse a ella y comenzar desde cero. Esto había sorprendido muchísimo a Rose, que de repente se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba obsesionada con odiarlo y de que en realidad el Slytherin podía llegar a ser bastante agradable. Y con este nuevo comienzo había surgido el amor, como quien no quiere la cosa y después de un partido se habían besado en los vestidores de Gryffindor y desde entonces ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Estaban estúpidamente enamorados, como cualquier adolescente con su primer amor, y solo hubieran podido ser más felices de no sentirse tan agobiados con las mil asignaturas que ya tenían, así que cuando había llegado Navidad habían decidido que bueno… sus familias tenían que saberlo.

Esto nos trae de vuelta al momento de aquella noche de Nochebuena, en el mismo momento en el que el timbre sonó. La cena ya estaba servida y a medio comer, y no faltaba nadie, así que el timbre detuvo cualquier posible movimiento. El corazón de Rose quería trepar por su pecho y salir corriendo, y por qué no, ella quería ir detrás, pero tenía que ser valiente. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, ella se levantó arreglándose el vestido un poco y carraspeó.

—No… no os preocupéis, es solo un invitado mío. Eh…—podía notar todas las miradas fijas en ella, sobre todo la de sus padres, pero intentó no centrar sus ojos en nadie para no morirse allí mismo. Sin decir nada más, desapareció del comedor dejando tras de sí unos susurros muy altos.

Le costaba que no le temblasen las piernas, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del recibidor y vio a Scorpius allí no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarlo. El chico rubio también parecía bastante enfermo, a decir verdad. Tenía una sonrisa en la boca, pero tan falsa que casi parecía una mueca, y por el resto de su expresión facial cualquiera diría que se iba a echar a llorar.

—Tranquilo—susurró Rose acariciando suavemente su hombro derecho en un intento de calmarlo—Pase lo que pase, te quiero.

Esto aligeró un poco el peso en el pecho del Malfoy, que relajó los músculos de la cara, pero no consiguió decir ni una palabra, así que se limitó a seguir el gesto de la chica y seguirla hasta el comedor. Cualquiera diría que iba hacia la guillotina.

En cuanto ambos entraron en el comedor el cuchicheo se apagó repentinamente y durante unos segundos solo se escuchó la risa apagada de Albus, a quien Rose miró con mucha angustia antes de sonreír y agarrar de la mano a su pareja que parecía a punto de saltar por la ventana.

—Eh… querida familia, quería presentaros a mi novio. Scorpius Malfoy.

Todo pasó muy rápido, así que nadie pudo evitarlo, pero a los ojos de la pelirroja todo fue como a cámara lenta. Primero el sonido del tenedor repicando contra el suelo, luego el cambio de colores de blanco a rojo y luego a una especie de granate amoratado de la cara de su padre, su madre medio gritando "Ronald, no" y entonces él levantándose de la mesa con una mirada asesina.

—¡Con mi hija no, pedazo de…!—el insulto no llegó a terminarse, porque de repente Ron cayó al suelo redondo, golpeado por un hechizo aturdidor que Hermione había lanzado de manera preventiva.

De nuevo, todo silencio, nadie sabía que decir hasta que Albus rompió el silencio.

—Oye, Scor, ¿quieres un poco de pavo? Mi abuela hace el mejor del mundo.

Molly de repente pareció aturullarse y tratando de ser lo más pragmática posible decidió mantenerse neutra con respecto a la elección de novios de su nieta, así que sonrió de la manera más maternal posible.

—Oh, querido, no dejes que las formas de mi hijo te afecten. Toma asiento y disfruta de la cena con nosotros, después de todo eres un invitado—dijo haciendo aparecer una silla de más entre Albus y la silla aún vacía de Rose—Venga, todo el mundo a comer, que no me he pasado todo el día cocinando para que esto se enfríe. Y Hermione, querida, siento tener que pedírtelo, pero ya que tú has aturdido a Ronald -y entiendo perfectamente tus motivos-, por favor, haz que tu marido recupere la consciencia, me gustaría pasar esta noche con todos despiertos.

Sin más preámbulos todos volvieron a atacar sus platos, y la conversación fue regresando poco a poco. Parecía que en general los viejos rencores estaban olvidados, y antes de llevarse a Ron flotando hasta la sala de estar con un hechizo, Hermione pasó por al lado de su hija y le acarició el cabello suavemente, haciéndole saber que no le importaba en absoluto quién fuese aquel muchacho y que lo aceptaría plenamente. Rose sonrió encantada y como por arte de magia toda su ansiedad desapareció. Si su madre lo aceptaba podría convencer a su padre, por mucho que costase. Y por fin pudo tomarse la noche con calma.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, señora Weasley. Ha estado riquísima—dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, demasiado feliz porque todo -bueno, casi todo- hubiera salido bien.

Vale, el padre de Rose había despertado de su inconsciencia y se había pasado el resto de la cena mirándolo como si quisiera fulminarlo, pero por lo menos ya no intentaba asesinarlo, y el resto de la familia lo había aceptado de buena gana. Sí, le habían contado antiguas anécdotas de la rivalidad que casi todos compartían con su padre, pero siempre en un tono ligero y divertido, como si eso ya fuera parte del pasado. Scorpius sabía muchos de los errores que su padre había cometido, pero también sabía que él no era como su padre de joven y procuró que todo el mundo viese eso, y seguiría esforzándose porque Rose valía la pena.

—Muchas gracias, querido, espera a que saque el postre, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Tarta de arándanos o de calabaza? —preguntó Molly sonriente de que alguien apreciara tanto su comida.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme ya, es tarde y no puedo dejar que mis padres pasen toda la cena solos. Les prometí que llegaría antes de las doce y abriría los regalos con ellos.

—Oh, claro, seguro que ellos también quieren pasar tiempo con su hijo. Entonces feliz navidad, querido.

—Feliz navidad, señora Weasley—respondió el rubio levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su abrigo. Luego se fue acercando uno a uno a todos los comensales para despedirse, cuidándose de no acercarse mucho a Ron, y por fin le hizo un gesto a Rose para que lo acompañara al recibidor.

Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera del comedor, los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio que llevaban aguantando toda la cena.

—Bueno, no ha ido tan mal, ¿no? —preguntó Scorpius con una media sonrisa mientras se colocaba la bufanda verde.

—No has salido herido ni me han desheredado, creo que ha ido mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría esperado. —dijo Rose soltando una carcajada—Aunque siento lo de mi padre, ojalá no hubiera reaccionado así.

—No pasa nada, podría haber sido peor. Estoy ileso, ¿no? Y tu abuela me adora—el tono chulesco que usó hizo que la pelirroja se echase a reír y lo abrazara.

—Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí, Scor—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—Algún día te lo compensaré.

El Slytherin sonrió y le acarició el rostro suavemente antes de acercar su cara a la de la chica, sus labios tan cerca que cada vez que respiraban se rozaban ligeramente.

—Creo que ya sabes cómo puedes compensarme, ¿no crees? —susurró con voz seductora, cerrando los ojos para terminar de matar la distancia.

—¡Más vale que no estéis haciendo nada raro o cuelgo al maldito rubio teñido de las orejas! —se escuchó la voz de Ron desde el comedor haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran, pillados por sorpresa y se separasen rápidamente.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que intente matarme de nuevo—bromeó Scorpius y esta vez sí, le robó un rápido beso a la chica antes de colocarse el abrigo y abrir la puerta. —Nos vemos en Hogwarts. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero—susurró Rose abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del frío que venía del exterior, sonriéndole cariñosamente antes de que desapareciese tras la puerta. Suspiró feliz, sabía que aún quedaba mucha noche y que aún podían pasar muchas cosas, pero tenía la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara, tenía a ese chico a su lado… y su familia aún la seguía queriendo.

¡Hola! Bueno, ya se acerca la navidad y llevo años sin escribir para este fandom, así que me dije, ¿por qué no? Y acabé escribiendo de una de mis OTPs favoritas. Esto está basado en un fanart que vi hace muchos años donde Rose le presentaba a Scorpius a su padre y éste le apuntaba con la varita y decía que no quería a ese sangre limpia bajo su casa o algo por el estilo. (¿)

El detallito de George teniendo novio es un headcanon que tengo de que los gemelos eran bi, y era todo demasiado hetero para mi gusto así que tenía que incluir un poquito de alegría, oye

Espero que os guste y ya sabéis que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz.


End file.
